The Life of a Perv
by Ironwood811
Summary: Cody Anderson is a senior, going to Chris McLean High School, where all the Total Drama contestants go to educate themselves. Total Drama never happened, though. Back to Cody, though. People think Cody lives a usual life, but Cody has a very twisted life. He deals with bullies, an obsessor, a wrecked family, a band, not being able to score the love of his life, Gwen, and much more.


It's the first day of school for a certain senior. He is known for being a guy who is in a band, but is still is a geek. Oh yeah, he's also the biggest perv that you will ever meet in high school. His name is Cody Anderson. Let's watch as Cody goes through the ups and downs of the first day of high school.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"What the fuck?" a startled Cody says as he jumps out of his bed. Still startled, he looks at his alarm clock and sees that its time to get up and ready for school. "Ugh, I have to go to school!" Cody wants five more minutes of sleep, but he knows that he has to get ready quickly, so he can get on the bus. We see him get out of bed in his green striped pajamas, heading to the bathroom.

Cody is shown doing his morning, er, duty. After stinking up the toilet, he gets his clothes for school. After Cody puts them on, we see that he is wearing denim jeans, with green sneakers, and a long sleeved, collared shirt that is yellow. The shirt has two stripes. One is red, and the other is green. After getting changed, he combs his hair, laying it flat down on his head. Then, he brushes his teeth. When he opens his mouth to brush, we see a gap in his teeth. After that, Cody walks out of the bathroom and goes downstairs.

When Cody gets downstairs, and sees that his parents have left for couples counseling already. They do couples counseling early because Mrs. Anderson has to work until 10:00 at night, and Mr. Anderson parties at the bar every night, and gets hungover. He gets stressed out that his parent's relationship is splitting apart, but he knows that he can't do anything about it. He decides to have breakfast, so he rushes to the refrigerator in the kitchen. On his way to the kitchen, though, he checks the time. When Cody saw the time, his eyes almost popped out of his head. It was 6:58 am. The bus would be at his house in 2 minutes. So, Cody quickly gets his backpack on his shoulders, then grabs his favorite snack, barbecue potato chips, off the counter to have for breakfast, then runs out the door.

At the bus stop, Cody sees the one girl that he does not want to hit on. The girl was a very tall senior who died her hair purple, and had it in a braid, and was obsessed with Cody. Her name was Sierra Middleton. "Oh my god! Cody!" Sierra squeals as she runs up to him and squeezes him to death. "I missed you so much over the summer, my honeyboo!" Cody looked around and saw people staring at the couple, letting out a giggle from time to time. "Sierra, your embarrassing me, and we're just friends." "We're friends for now, but I'll convince you that we should be a couple. I know that we are a match made in heaven." Sierra stated. This made Cody creeped out, but apparently every student around them was very amused by this statement, laughing even harder when Sierra said the statement.

Luckily for Cody, the bus pulled up, so he got a quick escape. He scrammed for a row with only one seat left, so Sierra couldn't follow him, and sit by him the whole bus ride to school. While zooming through the rows, he found Noah Vermon, a sarcastic Indian senior, who was a very close friend of Cody's. Noah had only one open seat next to him, so Cody took it. When Sierra passed by and saw Cody, with no seat next to him, she became depressed, so she sat next to someone who reminded her of Cody. That person was a geeky sophomore named Cameron Maxwell. Cameron was creeped out by Sierra, so when Sierra sat next to him, Cody felt really bad for him.

While Cody was watching Cameron becoming miserable, Noah spoke up, "Cody, what are you doing here?" Cody was shocked at Noah's demeanor because he thought that friends could sit next to each other. "Um, we're friends." Cody bluntly stated. Noah understood where Cody was coming from, but he needed to inform Cody of something. "Cody, remember the end of the year party we went to last year?" Cody nodded up and down. "Remember when got drunk and passed out, and then we woke up to people looking at us, laughing, and then we saw that I was kissing you?" Cody looked confused. "Yeah, so?" "So, people think we are gay, so I'd like it if we don't hang out for a while until this rumor dies down." Cody looked hurt, but understood.

Before the bus started driving, Cody found a seat next to a fellow band member. He was an red-headed, nose-picking geek with mad skills. The senior's name was Harold McCutchen. "Hey Harold!" Harold looked disgusted by Cody when he sat down. "Gosh! Don't you know that I'm saving that seat for my luscious Leshawna. Cody forgot that Harold and Leshawna Cooper, a ghetto-girl with attitude, always sat next to each other. Cody respected Harold's wishes, and got up from the seat. While looking for another seat, the bus driver put the petal to the metal, sending Cody flying into a certain someone.

"Hey Codthy!" the girl exclaimed. Cody found himself on a certain girl's lap. The girl had brunette hair, glasses and braces, two moles on the side of her neck, and a pink and green outfit. She was known for her speech issues, and her name was Beth Cooper. Cody definitely did not want to sit by Beth, so he got up and tried to find somewhere else to sit. While sitting he heard the bus driver, a former chef, and father of a fellow senior, Devon Joseph Hatchet, yell, "No walking in the middle aisle while I'm driving!" Cody tried to defend himself, "But-" "No buts! Sit back down!" Cody did as he was told, sitting back down next to Beth. Beth decided to strike up a conversation with Cody. "Over the thummer, I got a boyfriend named Brady! He tho thweet, and kind, and generouth..." Beth kept going on and on. Little did she know, Cody got more annoyed after every word she spoke, but he let her continue.

After about being on the bus for about thirty minutes, they pulled up to Chris McLean High School, home of the Dramatic Billionaires. While walking up to school, Cody noticed the bullies of the school. They were in their pack of three. The main bully had piercings all over his face, a unibrow, and a green mohawk. He was a senior named Duncan Sanders. One of his two posse is a dark-skinned sophomore who is fan of sports named Lightning Hughes. Cody felt that his name suited him since he was struck by lightning last year. The second of Duncan's posse is a freckled farm boy with red hair, and an evil grin. He was also a sophomore, with the name of Scott O'Brian.

Cody to pass the bullies with no drama, but Duncan decided to have some fun and put his leg out. Sadly, for our favorite perv, he didn't see it in time, so he fell on the concrete, flat on his face. Cody was aching, but he got up and walked away. When he walked away from the bullies, he looked at his body. He pulled up his jeans, and saw that both knees were skinned. Luckily, when he pulled up his sleeves, he saw no damage to his arms. Then Cody felt his face, and just above the left eye, he felt blood. He dried it up as best as could with his hand, then continued to the school doors.

Cody thought, "How can this day get any worse?" Sadly Cody doesn't know that the first day of school is going to get much worse. Some of the events in the school were going to make the day worse, but Cody didn't know all that. He thought that seeing his friends and going to school was going to make his day better. Cody finally made it to the door, and went inside of the high school. Little did he know, Cody was going to probably regret going to school today.


End file.
